f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1988 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1988 |driver1 =Ayrton Senna |driver1points =90 |driver2 =Alain Prost |driver2points =87 |driver3 =Gerhard Berger |driver3points =41 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =199 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =65 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =39 }} , Alain Prost (pictured in 2009)]] , the car that lead to the 1988 World Constructors' Championship.]] The 1988 Formula One season was the 39th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It began on April 3 and finished on November 13 after sixteen races. It was the final season where turbocharged engines were allowed, before their intended re-introduction in . The drivers' title was won by Ayrton Senna – his first title – after a season-long duel with teammate and then double world champion Alain Prost. Prost scored more points, but since not all results counted, Senna took the title, his best eleven results being better than Prost's. McLaren strode to the constructors' title, scoring more than three times the amount of points that second-placed scored. The McLaren car, the MP4/4, was absolutely dominant, allowing its drivers to win fifteen of the sixteen races. It would have been all sixteen, but for Jean-Louis Schlesser's accident with Senna at the . At that race, Ferrari scored a 1–2, at the first Italian Grand Prix since the death of its founder, Enzo Ferrari. Teams and Drivers Entry list Camel Team Lotus Honda |chassis = 100T |tyre = |engine = RA168E 1.5 V6T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Nelson Piquet |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Satoru Nakajima |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Tyrrell Racing Organisation |chassis = 017 |tyre = |engine = DFZ 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Jonathan Palmer |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Julian Bailey |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Canon Williams Team |chassis = FW12 |tyre = |engine = CV 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Nigel Mansell |firstdriverrounds = 1–10, 13–16 |seconddrivernumber = 5 |seconddriver = Martin Brundle |seconddriverrounds = 11 |thirddrivernumber = 5 |thirddriver = Jean-Louis Schlesser |thirddriverrounds = 12 |fourthdrivernumber = 6 |fourthdriver = Riccardo Patrese |fourthdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} West Zakspeed Racing |chassis = 881 |tyre = |engine = 1500/4 1.5 L4T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Piercarlo Ghinzani |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Bernd Schneider |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Honda Marlboro McLaren |chassis = MP4/4 |tyre = |engine = RA168E 1.5 V6T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Alain Prost |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Ayrton Senna |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Automobiles Gonfaronnaises Sportives |chassis = JH22 JH23 |tyre = |engine = DFZ 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Philippe Streiff |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Leyton House March Racing Team |chassis = 881 |tyre = |engine = CV 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 15 |firstdriver = Maurício Gugelmin |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 16 |seconddriver = Ivan Capelli |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} USF&G Arrows Megatron |chassis = A10B |tyre = |engine = M12/13 1.5 L4T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver = Derek Warwick |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 18 |seconddriver = Eddie Cheever |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Benetton Formula Ltd |chassis = B188 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Alessandro Nannini |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Thierry Boutsen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Osella Squadra Corse |chassis = FA1I FA1L |tyre = |engine = 890T 1.5 V8T |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 21 |firstdriver = Nicola Larini |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Rial Racing |chassis = ARC1 |tyre = |engine = DFZ 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Andrea de Cesaris |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Lois Minardi Team SpA |chassis = M188 |tyre = |engine = DFZ 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 23 |firstdriver = Adrián Campos |firstdriverrounds = 1–5 |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Pierluigi Martini |seconddriverrounds = 6–16 |thirddrivernumber = 24 |thirddriver = Luis Pérez-Sala |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Ligier Loto |chassis = JS31 |tyre = |engine = CV 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 25 |firstdriver = René Arnoux |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Stefan Johansson |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |chassis = F1/87/88C |tyre = |engine = 033E 1.5 V6T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Michele Alboreto |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 28 |seconddriver = Gerhard Berger |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Larrousse Calmels |chassis = LC88 |tyre = |engine = DFZ 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 29 |firstdriver = Yannick Dalmas |firstdriverrounds = 1–14 |seconddrivernumber = 29 |seconddriver = Aguri Suzuki |seconddriverrounds = 15 |thirddrivernumber = 29 |thirddriver = Pierre-Henri Raphanel |thirddriverrounds = 16 |fourthdrivernumber = 30 |fourthdriver = Philippe Alliot |fourthdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Coloni SpA |chassis = FC188 FC188B |tyre = |engine = DFZ 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 31 |firstdriver = Gabriele Tarquini |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} EuroBrun Racing |chassis = ER188 |tyre = |engine = DFZ 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 32 |firstdriver = Oscar Larrauri |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 33 |seconddriver = Stefano Modena |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} BMS Scuderia Italia |chassis = 3087 188 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 DFZ 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 36 |firstdriver = Alex Caffi |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Changes from last season Team changes *BMS Scuderia Italia and EuroBrun entered the sport. Driver changes *Nelson Piquet: → *Riccardo Patrese: → *Piercarlo Ghinzani: → *Ayrton Senna: → *Philippe Streiff: → *Alessandro Nannini: → *Nicola Larini: → *Andrea de Cesaris: → *Stefan Johansson: → *Gabriele Tarquini: → *Stefano Modena: → *Alex Caffi: → *Oscar Larrauri: ? → *Maurício Gugelmin: Formula 3000 → *Luis Pérez-Sala: Formula 3000 → *Julian Bailey: Formula 3000 → *Bernd Schneider: German F3 → Mid-season Changes Driver changes *For Round 6 (Detroit): ** : Adrián Campos (motivation loss) → Pierluigi Martini *For Round 11 (Belgium): ** : Nigel Mansell (illness) → Martin Brundle *For Round 12 (Italy): ** : Martin Brundle → Jean-Louis Schlesser *For Round 15 (Japan): ** : Yannick Dalmas (illness) → Aguri Suzuki *For Round 16 (Australia): ** : Aguri Suzuki → Pierre-Henri Raphanel Driver Standings Constructor Standings Category:Formula One Seasons